Path planning is generally performed to determine a travel path for a worker or machine (e.g., a semi-autonomous robot) through an area (e.g., a warehouse, a hospital, etc.). The area through which travel is planned may be referred to as a managed space. A planned path can be calculated based on data describing or defining the managed space. Traditional methods of path planning have determined where obstacles (e.g., walls, support structures, machines, fixtures, storage bins, etc.) are within the managed space, and tried to identify a path that avoids the obstacles. Such methods of path planning are very computationally expensive, and often do not provide the types of results wanted by a planner. For example, a planner may want to determine a distance of the calculated path, which is not necessarily possible with traditional systems.